


Nowhere Man

by shymin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Hisoka being a weirdo, No Dialogue, Pre-Canon, bank machine AU, but this is really short, idk - Freeform, illumi is beautiful and hisoka acknowledges this, or au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymin/pseuds/shymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Illumi meet at a bank machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, and my first piece of writing in 3 years, but I had it beta'd several times so...hopefully it turned out okay.   
> This was inspired by a scene in the movie 'Paris Je T'aime'. Please tell me your thoughts and fic prompts, if you have any. Ooh, and headcanons, too. Okay, um. That's it. I think.

Hisoka was running low.  
Money was not something he used all that often, what with his hunter licence and infamous tactic of brutally murdering those who bothered him.   
Unfortunately, it was necessary to get by.

That explained why he stood at a bank machine in the middle of the night, in the middle of absolutely nothing, without so much as a street lamp within a 10 mile radius.   
Certainly not because of the intriguing young man currently standing in front of him. 

The man was tall, probably about Hisoka's height, with long, waist-length black hair that swayed with his every movement.   
He was not facing him; had probably not even noticed he was there, and so, not thinking twice about it, Hisoka began to reach forward, for the stunningly dark hair that teased his vision.

He briefly wondered if the man knew Nen before deciding that he didn't care; no, it was much more fun not knowing, and then, right before his fingers made contact, there was a series of beeps and the sound of money being extracted, and the man in front of him moved.

Hisoka raised his eyes.

Black eyes; blank, void of all light; stared at him. Sickly pale skin glowed in the darkness.

If he were anyone else, he'd be terrified, but Hisoka is Hisoka.

The man did not say a word as he turned to leave, and Hisoka did not push for it, but he watched the man as he walked away.

Beautiful.

He wondered when they'd meet again.


End file.
